Viable and formalin killed cells of Actinomyces viscosus T6 were injected into the submandibular gland area of rats. At the termination of the experimental period salivary and serum samples will be assayed for antibody levels. The jaws and teeth of the rats will be examined for alveolar bone loss and dental caries development.